Storytelling
by animewatchers186
Summary: Leo and Luna insist on a bedtime story before they go to bed. RxR. One Shot.


Storytelling

**Cat: Hey guys! This is my new story! Big hand to Buttonlovesducks2, who helped me with many ideas for this story.**

**Luna: Yep, on the walk to school.**

**Cat: Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, i have hired Luna! She seemed a good choice!**

**Luna: Cat wishes she could, but she dosent own the (amazing) anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or the songs, 1000 Years or Iris.**

* * *

"Once, there was a fish called Phil. Phil was a very hungry fish. Every time his owner fed him, Phil would eat one of his _fingers!_ But then one day, Phil's owner got two cats. These cats _adored_ eating fish. One day, the cats surrounded the fish bowl. Phil put his black belt on and was prepared to fight the horrible creatures, when-"

"Jack, you are a _rubbish_ storyteller, y' know!" Leo shouted, sitting up in his bed.

It was dark outside and the twins were in bed. They begged for a bedtime story and, strangely, Jack was happy to do it. The only problem was that Jack was an _awful _storyteller.

"I am the best storyteller in the whole of Japan! And no brat is going to tell me different!"

Leo slumped on the bed, dissatisfied. Luna hugged her soft-toy-kuribon and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"How about you sing us a bedtime song?" Luna asked, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"That's a great idea, Luna!" Jack grinned, jumping up from the chair. Leo shot Luna an annoyed look.

Jack bent his knees slightly and bowed his head in concentration. Leo coked his head and Luna blinked.

Seconds past and then…

"GANGNAM STYLE!" Jack roared, jumping out-of-time to the imaginary music.

Leo face-palmed and Luna slid under her duvet.

Jacks banging and crashing shook the whole room. The windows rattled and the light swayed. Soon, running feet could be heard below.

Yusei and Aki burst in, concerned about the twins and the big bangs that had started from nowhere.

Aki surveyed Jack and sighed.

"Jack, you haven't been tormenting the twins?"

"No! Of course I haven't! They just don't appreciate genius!"

"How is a story about a fish and _Gangnam Style _NOT tormenting!?" Leo screamed. "I'm scarred! For Life!"

Aki rolled her eyes and looked to Yusei, who smiled. Slung on his back was an old, battered guitar.

As quick as a flash, Aki pushed Jack out of the room and locked the door. Jack screamed and banged on the door, screaming about his 'amazing storytelling'.

Yusei ran over to the windows and, one-by-one, pulled the blinds. As soon as a blind hit the windowsill, a Jack-like-silhouette would appear, outside.

"The only place we might see him is the windows on the roo- Aw, damn it!" Yusei muttered, as he looked at the ceiling, to see Jack standing on the roof, still doing Gangnam Style.

Yusei sat down on the rickety, old, wooden chair, pulling his guitar off and leant it against Leo's drawers.

"I need two monster cards from each of you." Yusei said, turning to Luna and then Luna. "Aki, can I have a trap card from you? Don't worry, I'll give it back. I shall donate a spell card."

Luna gave Yusei the monster cards Regulus and Sunlight Unicorn. Leo gave him Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. Aki gave him Urgent Tuning. Prevention Star was Yusei's card.

"But Yusei," Luna whispered. "Why do you need our cards?"

Yusei smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

Jack stared at the night sky, the dark night blinking with stars. The square glowed lightly in the sparse light, illuminating the glass and the doors.

He looked down the window and saw Yusei, sitting on a chair, looking at some Duel Monster Cards. He was obviously telling a story by them. He used to do that all the time for the younger boys at the orphanage. From past memories, Jack could remember the laughs and cries from the stories that were different and completely new every time.

Just like back then, Leo and Luna were laughing, obviously enjoying the story. Aki then said something, and continued a part of the story, waving her arms above her head and pacing the room. Being Yusei's Female Double, she was probably very good at it.

He needed to get their attention.

"GANGNAM STYLE!" Jack roared out to the night, bouncing up and down like a retarded kangaroo. Slates from the roof fell off like feathers of a dead duck.

"Whats all that racket!?" a shriek erupted from the neighbouring building. Zora charged out and glared up at the man.

She was still quite intimidating, even in her night gown and slippers. She put her hands on her hips and gave an evil smile.

"Atlas, I should have known! Now, tell me, what the BLAZES are you doing?"

"Gangnam Style, you old hag! Its so famous, even _you _should know it!"

"I know what it is I'm just wondering why you decide to do it _In the middle of the night_!?"

Jack slid down the drain pipe and landed on the cobbled ground. It was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

"… And so Regulus and Power Tool Dragon lived happily ever after… After they visited the wedding of Sunlight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn. The End."

Leo cheered and Luna clapped her hands, laughing.

"Awesome Yusei! To think you could make a whole story out of a few cards! That was epic!" Leo shouted, pulling his duvet around his body.

"Can you sing us a song?" Luna whispered. "Please?"

Yusei and Aki exchanged glances.

Slowly, Yusei picked up his guitar and Aki pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Yusei nodded slowly and Aki took a deep breath and sang;

**_Heartbeats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_**

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

The final note died out leaving Yusei and Aki smiling and Leo and Luna sleeping.

As quiet as mice, Yusei and Aki crept out of the room. Both lay on the couch and turned on the TV. Yusei flipped through the channels at top speed, leaving Aki with no inkling over what they were going to watch.

"They look so peaceful when they sleep" Aki whispered, burying her head in Yusei's chest.

"Almost as peaceful as you when you sleep, my ostrich" Yusei said, looking at her amused.

Aki looked up at him, hazel eyes full of wonder.

"Ostrich?"

"They bury their heads in the sand. And I swear, if you bury your head any further, you'll make a hole in my chest."

Aki smiled sheepishly and apologised.

"Ah, it's nothing to apologise about, Aki."

She grinned and rested her head against his chest.

Yusei put his head against hers and sang quietly in her ear;

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Aki slept soundly in Yusei's arms.

* * *

**Cat: The songs are 1000 Years by Christina Perri and Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. If you don't like the songs, don't flame. Not everyone has the same music taste.**

**Luna: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
